Star Crossed Love
by chibiprincess19
Summary: “Excuse me, sir. This place is off limits to visitors, you shouldn’t be here.”“This world has been connected.” “Connected? What do you mean?”“The darkness will be here soon.”
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Do not own characters unless I come up with my own and If I do then I shall notify you of who they are.

It was about 4 o'clock in the evening and Kagome was fighting with Inuyasha. ''Come on, Kagome. Its not like your need it, or anything." Inuyasha cried. "Not like I need it?!!" Kagome shrieked. At this point Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiraria decided to sit down, knowing that they probably wouldn't be walking anymore that day. As Kagome and Inuyasha continued to fight, Sango looked over a Miroku and said "I'm going to setup camp. You go gather some firewood." Miroku turned to her, saw that she had already started setting up and went off to find some wood. "Come along, Shippo and Kiraria." He said walking off into the woods.

(Now back to Kagome and Inuyasha)

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome shrieked. "I can't believe you just said that Kikyo needs MY soul more than I do! You are such a jerk! I HATE YOU!" She screamed before running off into the woods. " Wait, Kagome!" Sango cried after her. Shippo then turned to Inuyasha and cried "Thanks a lot, Inuyasha. Now Kagome's gone and she's never coming back."

(Inuyasha's thoughts in Italics) (Kagome's thoughts in Bold Italics)

In the distance, Kagome was replaying the argument inside her head as she ran towards the well. _Kikyo needs and deserves the soul more than you do. She'd put it to better use than you do_. Kagome shook her head as to rid herself of such thoughts and to keep from bursting into tears. _**Inuyasha doesn't know what he's talking about. Kikyo is dead and will never come back. I can't believe I used to think I loved such a pompous jerk. **_As Kagome continued running, she soon came across the well. She jumped down it and when she was climbing out in her time, she saw a strange man in a black coat. "Excuse me, sir. This place is off limits to visitors, you shouldn't be here." Kagome said. The strange man said nothing, just stared at her. Kagome was beginning to get creeped out by the intensity of his stare. Then the man spoke "This world has been connected." "Connected? What do you mean?" Kagome asked stepping a little farther away from him. The man simply looked up into the sky and said "The darkness will be here soon." Then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I no own characters unless make them. (I Talk Cave Man. HaHa)

~Later that night~

It was late but Kagome still lay awake in her bed while the rest of her family had gone to sleep. She had tried to sleep but was unable to do to an unwavering sense of doom. Soon Kagome decided to go change and train outside, hoping that it would tire her out so she could sleep. She changed into a white long-sleeved shirt that stopped and hugged the undersides of her breasts. It had a dragon on the front of it and a yin-yang sign on the back. Her pants were white baggy pants with white flaps on the front and back. (I will ask my friend to draw a picture of it.) When she was done dressing, she quietly tiptoed out the house and ran to the well house to get her sword and bow and arrows. The sword was given to her Sesshoumaru, it was called The Key of Destiny (can anyone find this in Japanese). He had taught her how to wield it after it appeared in her hands during a battle against Juuroumaru and Kaeroumaru (First appeared in episode 64). They had become close after he save Kagome and Rin from Sounga. (Yes, I know they had destroyed Juuroumaru and Kaeroumaru long before the Third movie but it's my story and I will have things flow in any way I want.)

(Kagome's thoughts in bold Italics)

As Kagome was training, she began to think about how she felt about a certain half-demon. How could Inuyasha do this? How could he just go up to me and say, "Me and Kikyo are going to mate soon. We're going to need her soul back to do this so you might want to say your goodbyes."… Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly what he said but it might as well have been. I don't care if he doesn't love me cause I don't love him. But still… what kind of person wants to be with someone who has tried to kill you and your "best friends" multiple times? What kind of person would willingly let their "best friend" die just to bring back the dead?

While Kagome was training, black clouds formed in the sky and little black monsters began to fall. Upon seeing this, Kagome ran inside the well, grabbed her bow and arrows, ran outside and began rapidly shooting towards the sky. As she was shooting, her sword began to shake violently and she began hearing someone say, "Use the sword…let it guide you through the dark…it is your destiny…" Choosing to ignore the voice, Kagome continued to shoot arrows until she ran out. As she looked down to grab her sword, one of those black monsters suddenly jumped and scratched her arm. Seeing that Kagome injured, the other black monsters jumped at her and began dragging her into the ground through a black portal. Kagome last thought before she was knocked unconscious was "Darn… I should of used the sword."

Author's note: This story is not betaed at least not so far. So please read and review. Next chapter should be up 2morrow. It is about 8 pages long, so until then…

Later Days….


	3. Chapter 3

_***~Chapter Three~ ***_

(Thoughts in bold italics)

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Sora awoke to a loud pounding on his door. As he slowly walked his half-dead self to the door he began to hear Kairi and Selphie's excited voices outside. _**Who the heck is this freaking excited at-**_ Sora looks down to his watch-_** seven fifth teen in the morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_When he finally opened the door, he was ripped away from his house and dragged down to "the island".

***~*Down At The Island*~***

"Could someone please explain to me what is so freaking important that you had to drag me all the way down here at 7 something in the morning!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed. "Well sorry, but we just thought you should see what and who washed up on the beach this morning." Selphie replied curtly. " Yeah, come on! We took her to the old hangout." Kairi chirped before pulling Sora and Selphie away from the beach shore.

_***~* Skip 2 Old Hangout*~***_

_**Why is she here? How did she get here? I thought King Mickey said that you could only travel worlds with a gummi ship. – **_Riku's thoughts were interrupted as Sora burst inside, bringing Kairi and Selphie with him. "Is she awake yet?" Selphie asked. " Yes, in fact she's been awake so long she got tired of waiting an went to find you herself." Riku replied sarcastically. "Your sarcasm is noted" Selphie snapped. " So where is this "mysterious" girl everyone keeps talking about?" Sora inquired. "Follow me, she should be awake by now." Riku said, walking through the doorway leading to his room. When they stood in front of Riku's door, he paused, saying, "Maybe, Kairi and Selphie should go in first. You know to like calm her down if she starts freaking out or something. Besides I have to talk to Sora about something first." Then he opened the door, allowing Kairi and Selphie to step inside. As they walked inside, they saw that the girl was awake and looking at Riku's pictures on the wall. Kairi took a step forward to tap her on the shoulder when suddenly the girl turned around and began rapidly asking questions, " Where am I? Who are you? And why do you have pictures of me? How did you get those? What's going on?" "Whoa, calm down. First off you're in Destiny Islands and my name is Selphie and this is Kairi. We have no idea what's going on, we just found you on the beach this morning, and we don't know how or why Riku has pictures of you." Selphie replied. "What's your- Kairi was cut off as the girl started to speak. " Did you say Riku? As in Riku Takahashi? (I don't know his real last name.) How do you know him? Do you know Sora too? And my name is Kagome." "Yeah, they are some of are best friends." Kairi answered. As the girls continued to chat, the boys were in the hallway talking about what they just heard.

_***~*Sora and Riku in the Hallway*~***_

"Wow, I can't believe she's back! Where do you think she went when she vanished? Do you think she was in one of those worlds that we haven't visited yet? Or that we did visit the world she was in but just missed seeing her?" Sora asked in a rush. " Will you just shut up! I mean does anything that you just said really matter?!" Riku grumbled. Sora leaned over and began to examine Riku very carefully. "What?!" Riku exclaimed. "Well, its just that you don't seem as happy as I thought you would be now that Kagome's back. In fact you seem kind of mad." Sora commented while leaning back onto the wall. "I'm not mad, well maybe a little. Ugh, never mind… Do you remember the day she disappeared?" Riku asked Sora as he went into flashback mode. As he started his flashback, Kairi suddenly interrupted him saying, "Kagome wants to talk to you afterwards I need to show you something. We saw something with Kagome this morning and we think you should see it before we give it back to her." "What is it" Sora asked stopping short of stepping into Riku's room. "We'll show you it later just go inside." Selphie said, walking out of the room. The girls then proceeded shove Sora into the room, shut the door, and promptly walk out of the house.

Please review! They make me type faster! The next will have those flash backs that I so evilly denied from you. I have already written the next chapter, I just need to type it. So until next time….Later Days!


End file.
